Andrea
Andrea is a part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. SymbolAndrea.png|Symbol Official LEGO.com Bio Meet Andrea. Andrea is a natural performer and she WILL become a star! On and off the stage, she'll act, sing, entertain and dance her way through life. But don't let all the drama fool you - she knows she needs to work hard to perfect her musical talent (also because Mia kindly reminds her). She's not afraid of hard work as such, but it IS nice when you can treat yourself with new costumes or a beauty treatment after! Profile Andrea is always eager to be in the spotlight, she's at her happiest when she's the center of attention, regardless of what she's doing. This can often cause difficulties when others with greater talent outshine her, causing resentment and sulking. Andrea originally wanted her younger sister Liz to become a performing superstar as well, but after significant resistance, she was eventually convinced that Liz's science interests were valid. Their mother Donna is strict and doesn't tolerate foolishness, although she's often unintentionally embarrassed Andrea without realising it. Andrea apparently inherited her love of the performing arts from her father, who is a theatrical director and singer. She's also a costume designer, as she personally made all the costumes for the historical play. Andrea is good at general sewing as well, since she repaired the theatre curtain when it got damaged. Andrea's singing career stalls until she becomes sponsored by Jeremy Door, which starts her on the road to being famous. Andrea is the second best racer on the girls' go-kart racing team, although she would prefer to be the lead driver. This causes some interpersonal friction with Vicky, who is a professional racer on the team. Vicky also has some trust issues with Andrea, because Andrea doesn't like it when Vicky outshines her. Andrea has an irrational fear of the water, caused by a childhood incident where she mistook an inflatable toy shark for a real one. Andrea dreams of one day playing Abigail Heartmore in the popular musical Heartmore. Fun Facts * It is quite possible that Andrea was named after a Scala character of the same name. Scala was a predecessor to Friends, however, it ended in 2001. * Andrea has a pet - Pepper the parrot. * Andrea is a reckless go-kart driver. * Andrea works at Hazel's fashion store. * One of Andrea's hobbies is also surfing. * Andrea has a method of pleading to get her way, as shown in "Together Again". * Andrea is voiced by Jasmine St. Clair in the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission series. *She is a descendant of Juliet Cooper, one of the explorers who founded Heartlake City. Juliet's locket was passed down from generation to generation and is now in Dr. Donna's possession. *Andrea's grandmother presumably found the treasure too, since her picture was there. Appearances Sets *Stephanie's Lakeside House (10763) (J) *Andrea's Park Performance (41334) *Friendship House (41340) *Andrea's Bedroom (41341) *Andrea's Accessories Store (41344) *Heartlake City Resort (41347) *Drifting Diner (41349) *Andrea's Heart Box (41354) *Emma's Art Studio (41365) *Andrea's Talent Show (41368) *Funny Octopus Ride (41373) *Andrea's Pool Party (41374) *Rescue Mission Boat (41381) *Andrea's Summer Heart Box (41384) *Andrea's Car & Stage (41390) *Juice Truck (41397) *Andrea's Play Cube (41400) Pods * Andrea's DJ Pod (853775) Episodes Andrea has appeared in every episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission. Gallery 2018 Andrea Character Image.png|Andrea as seen in the new animation style for 2018. TheFriends.png|Andrea with her friends. Andrea SH.png|Andrea superhuman. Andrea Go-Kart Outfit.jpg|Andrea in her racing gear with Pepper. AndreaEmmaDanceDriving.png|Andrea and Emma in Zoom Zoom Zoom. 34EmbarrassedAndrea.png|Donna telling everyone about the time Andrea got her head stuck in a sweater. 16Andrea PS.png|Andrea in "Attack of the Alvahbots". AndreaPepperS2MC.png|Andrea season 2 main credits. GirlsS2MC.png|Girls season 2 main credits. 28SeriousPhotoED.png|Serious faces. 29SillyPhotoED.png|Silly faces. 30VickyCarryED.png|Carrying Vicky around. 31SetPhotoED.png|Set photo. 32CastCrewPhotoED.png|Cast and Crew photo. 107CastCrewStage01ED.png|Cast and crew assembling on stage 108CastCrewStage02ED.png|and now joined by the director. 113CastCrewWavingED.png|Cast and crew waving. 39AndreaPuppiesLO.png|Andrea patting puppies. 07SwimmingPhoto01HM.png|Andrea as a child. 35AndreaPepperSingingGG.png|Andrea and Pepper singing. 09AndreaWbunny02RF.png|Andrea pulling a bunny out of a hat. 02AndreaPepperSingingWSA.png|Andrea and Pepper singing. 20190729 211324.jpg|Abdrea in a makeshuft cart with her friends. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters